ABCs
by RandomUsername64
Summary: Moments throughout the characters' lives with a few changes..."There was something on the back of the baby's neck...a bandage, Donald realised." Follows mostly canon plot up to (and including) 'Spike Fright'. I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Discovery

**So...this is my first venture into the world of fanfiction (reviews are appreciated ;) ).**

 **Basically, this idea came about because I used to love watching this show, but certain details (plus some of the story arcs) kind of put me off it. So, I thought make a slightly more realistic version (or as realistic as you can get with a show about bionics). Most of the bionics will be the same, don't worry.**

 **Also, there might be some mild swearing in some chapters, but I'll put a warning at the start of a chapter if I think it's necessary.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

* * *

"Don't!" The eldest of the three growled protectively as Donald lifted the crying infant from the box.

The baby didn't settle in the slightest on being lifted into his arms, wailing with a sort of vehemence that that he didn't know a child so young could be capable of. He couldn't be more than a couple of days old, and Donald was sure he didn't have more than a few minutes before Douglas came home

God!

' _You need to think. Put the baby back into the box and think."_

With trembling hands he lowered the baby into the pile of blankets set up in a plastic container on the floor (what Donald could only assume was a makeshift crib). Now it was time to think about his options. He'd always been a logical person; this wouldn't be so hard.

Option 1: He phoned the police. Douglas would be sent to prison.

As much as he believed his brother deserved this, he hated the thought of Douglas being locked up for life because of him. That's not something he wanted on his conscience. Besides, what would happen to the kids?

Ok. Disregarded.

Option 2:

"C safe. Safe. Safe."

The boy's chanting tore Donald from his thoughts.

He glanced at down at the three of them (the eldest two of whom were looking over to the youngest in awe) and felt a sudden burning rise from from the pit of his stomach.

 _'They didn't ask for any of this! They're only children! They-'_

"Wha?"

This time it was the girl, probably around one. She was leaning up against her elder brother, and vaguely gesturing to Donald's left hand. His fingertips were splattered lightly in crimson.

In his dazed state, he lowered his gaze back to the baby at his feet and lifted the child gently back into his arms.

"Don't!" He heard again, this time with the girl also chiming in. They were starting to yell, scream, plead, and his pulse seemed to be drilling into the middle of his head. But it was at this point that he realised that he had already made a decision (whether or not he liked it).

He had to get these children away.


	2. Discovery (continued)

**This is just a really short continuation of the first chapter. The story won't all be chronological, but this just popped into my head. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

He'd only had time to grab a flash drive and a few papers from the desk, before starting the arduous task maneuvering all three kids into his car. Not having booster seats, he'd had to prop the toddlers up with blankets and whatever he could find in the back of his car (although the only things of real use that he found were a couple of cardboard boxes in his trunk). The baby was nestled deep in his elder brother's arms. It wasn't the safest, but Donald wasn't exactly spoilt for options. Besides the baby seemed to settle for the duration of the drive (although whether this was from being held by his brother, or the vibration of the engine, he couldn't say). Either way, this calm interlude was fleeting, and the newborn once again became insconsolsble as soon as Donald took hold of him inside his garage. The eldest two, who had been equally quiet throughout the journey, began their protests again on seeing their little brother being snatched away from them once more.

There was something on the back of the baby's neck...a bandage, Donald realised with sudden alarm. If he hadn't been certain about what his brother's intentions before, he definitely was now.

* * *

 **Short, I know, but I hope it was still enjoyable. Don't forget to review to let me know what you think, and if there's anything I can improve on! :)**


	3. A Phone Call

**Here's another pretty short chapter for you! I have tons of ideas, but I've got exams (and other commitments) at the moment, so these quick chapters are all I have for now :( I should have more time to write in July/ August so fingers crossed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this for the time being.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

"M- Mr Davenport?" came the (unusually timid) voice of the youngest bionic through the phone.

"What is it Chase?"

"I- uh-"

"Is everything okay? None of you are hurt, are you?"

"No."

Donald had expected the boy to continue, but it became clear after a ten second pause that this was all that he had to say.

"Chase?"

"You got a message."

"What?"

"You left yourself logged into your computer."

"Oh." Donald responded almost reflexively in his shock.

He had been messaging Tasha.

"Adam thinks he's getting a stepmom."

"Oh." Donald repeated, only this time the word came out soft and wavering- a result of his brain's inability to form an actual response.

"I'm happy for you." The bionic lied, feigning a cheery tone.

"Thanks Chase."

"W-when's the wedding?"

"August."

"Oh...cool. Soon then."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I didn't want to upset you."

"Why would we be upset?"

The question was accompanied by an uneasy chuckle.

"Look I- If I could tell her about you, I would."

"It's fine."

There was another lull in the conversation, as Donald struggled to decide how best to steer the conversation. He was uncomfortably aware of his son's unsteady breaths coming through the phone.

Releasing a sigh, another thought occurred to him:

"Adam does understand that he won't be able to _meet_ her, right?"

"I- I don't know. I think- I think that he wants to think that he...No."

"Right." He breathed "And Bree?"

"She's fine."

"And you're okay?"

Another pause.

"I'm fine."

"I'll be home in an hour."

* * *

 **Okay...so I don't know if I like this chapter, so feedback (good and bad) is appreciated. Also, I have so many ideas and don't know which one I should start working on, so please feel free to tell me what character you want me to write about next and I can base my decision on that.**

 **Well...have a lovely day and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Parenthood

**I'm back! This chapter could be seen as a continuation of the last one, but it's actually an idea that I came up with completely separately.**

 **Also, a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited this story. It really makes my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

"Why don't you come up here?"

Tasha heard her husband's voice as she was dragged into consciousness. Forcing her eyes open, she saw that it was still dark, the only light coming from the screen on the wall that Donald had just been speaking into.

"Is that Chase?" She murmured, still balancing on the edge of sleep.

"Yeah, his hearing's playing up. I'm gonna' see if I can find him some earplugs."

Her husband stumbled groggily into the en suite and hit the light switch. The light came as a shock to Tasha, hitting her with a sudden alertness that made her sit up in bed. Donald was rummaging through the bathroom cabinet, half asleep himself.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the bedroom door, which Donald opened before Tasha could force herself up. Chase emerged in the doorway, and made his way over to the bathroom, stopping at the entrance as Donald made his way inside again.

The inventor had his head buried deep inside the cabinet, but soon paused briefly to look up as though something had caught his attention.

"Posture, Chase."

His voice hadn't been harsh, and as soon as he'd spoken them he returned his attention back to the cabinet. Nevertheless, the words evoked an immediate reaction from Chase, who promptly adjusted himself: shoulders back, feet apart, and hands behind his back for good measure.

Tasha took a moment to study the boy. She'd only seen him for the first time a couple of weeks ago. Back then she'd been scared for these kids. She'd been so close to phoning the police- to packing up her things, grabbing Leo, and leaving. But then saw the way that they smiled at Donald- Chase especially- and it reminded her of the way that Leo used to smile at _his_ father.

But other times, like now, it was painfully clear that these children hadn't had a normal upbringing, and it was almost enough to make Tasha question whether she'd made the wrong decision in staying. _Almost_. Only, she knew Donald well enough to know that he would never hurt them. She trusted her husband with her life. With _Leo's_ life, even.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Chase's eyes meet hers, and Tasha realised with sudden embarrassment that he must have seen her looking at him.

"Chase, honey. Do you want me to go get you some water?" She offered, praying that he wouldn't be able to see her cheeks flush in the dim light.

"Uh...No thanks, Mrs Davenport."

"Call me Tasha."

"Sorry, buddy, I can't find them." Donald grumbled, stepping out of the bathroom. "I'll go get something for your headache."

He left the room a returned a few minutes later with a small, white pill and half a glass of water, which Chase took gratefully with a mumbled "Thanks.", before placing the pill in his mouth and taking a gulp of the water.

"Should kick in soon." Donald called out to the boy as he drifted back downstairs, and soon enough, the husband and wife were back in bed in the darkness.

She felt his hand reach out for hers beneath the covers. She felt safe next Donald.

"The kids- your kids- what do they think of me?" Tasha asked after a moment of hesitation.

"You mean do they like you? Of course they do. Who wouldn't like you?" Donald replied, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"No, I mean, what am I to them? You're their dad-"

"Woah, I wouldn't call myself their _dad_."

"They look up to you." Tasha pointed out.

Donald snorted, suppressing a chuckle "Sometimes."

"You love them, Donald."

"Of course I do, I raised them."

It was at this point that he realised that this was the first time he'd admitted this to himself. He'd never wanted to grow attached to them, but he supposed that it had been inevitable that he would.

"But it's more complicated than that. I'm more like their...leader. They know that."

"Mmh."

"Look, okay, if I'm their...father," Donald began, the new title sitting better on his tongue than 'dad', "then, I guess that makes you their stepmom."

"Right."

After a minute, he could hear her breaths become deeper, and wondered if she might be asleep. But he had had more to say, and so he did.

"I do look after them, Tasha."

"I know."

"I'm doing my best."

"I know." She replied wearily, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

* * *

 **...and that's the chapter! Please review (I won't be offended by criticism- it's helpful!) and I hope you have a lovely day :)**


	5. High School

**Apologies for the long wait! My life has just been really unexpectedly hectic which hasn't left much time for writing.**

 **Anyway, as always I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

He stumbled to his car wearily. Coffee in his hand and light stubble on his face. He checked his watch: 20 minutes to get to work. He might make it….maybe. If traffic wasn't bad (which, of course, it _always_ was).

Overslept?! He never overslept. His class would be waiting. The bell would ring any minute now and he was still 2 miles away stuck behind at least a hundred other drivers, all honking and shouting, and no doubt just as frustrated as he was.

"Come on!" He found himself muttering involuntarily under his breath over and over until it became a kind of pattern. It was almost like he might somehow be able to will the cars forward with his chanting.

He finally burst through the classroom doors 10 minutes late, whilst downing the last of his coffee, and managing to let out a quick "Sorry I'm late, everyone." between sips. He made his way to his desk and sifted through the mess of papers in the drawer to fish out the attendance chart. No time to take a proper attendance, he'd have to scan the room instead:

Anderson, Rebecca….check

….Baker. Check

…Bell. Check

...Clark. Check

...Cooper. Check

…Davenport, Chase

...Chase…His seat was empty. Again.

Realeasing a heavy sigh, he darted his eyes around the room, but to no avail. Chase wasn't in the room.

"Does anyone know where Chase is?"

There was a sudden eruption of whispers and exchanged glances.

"Quiet please. I didn't ask you to-"

"Uh...Mr Riley…" A voice from the back of the room suddenly interrupted, "you, uh, haven't seen the video?"

* * *

 **I hope I've made it clear what epsidode this is in! I didn't want to make it _too_ obvious. Sorry it's short, but I'm thinking of possibly doing a part 2, so let me know if that's something you'd want to read. If you liked this chapter, or have any feedback, please let me know in a review. See you next time :)**


	6. Grown Up

**Woo! Another chapter. Sorry my updates aren't at all frequent...I'm trying my best. This one has brief mentions of periods near the start (nothing graphic, I promise! Just thought it was worth mentioning). Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

The twelve-year-old swung her legs over the side of the cyber desk, which she was perched on the edge of. She eyed the plain blue-grey hospital gown that she's just changed into. The more she stared at the cotton, the more she was convinced that it had to be the ugliest colour in existence.

"Don't look so scared."

Bree shot her head up to see Dr Johnson, one of the only four adults that she had ever met, and the only woman. Bree had always thought that Dr Johnson was pretty: she had olive skin complimented by dark eyes and long black hair, which she always put up into intricate styles. Today she wore it in some sort of a braided bun, a style that Bree loved (although she was in much too foul a mood to say so).

"I'm just checking that you're healthy." The woman informed her, setting her laptop up beside the girl "So, Mr Davenport tells me you started your period a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah."

"And you understand what that means?"

"Yeah, Chase explained it.", came the feeble response.

Dr Johnson looked up from her computer to see Bree bunching up the gown's fabric tightly in her fists. She frowned.

"It's good. You're becoming a woman." she chuckled, but Bree didn't reciprocate. Instead, choosing to shake her head profusely.

"I don't want to be a woman"

"Well, that's what I said at your age too, but now I'm an adult I have a job, a family-"

"Well, I'm not you." Bree snapped. She hadn't raised her voice, but she was still surprised by the sudden sharpness of her words.

"No" the doctor breathed. "You're not." She travelled across the room to wash her hands before pulling a pair of blue, latex gloves over them (almost the same blue as the gown, Bree noticed) "Step on the scales for me."

The bionic obliged, hopping off of the desk. She let Dr Johnson take note of her height and weight before speaking again.

"When's Mr Davenport going to be back?"

"He told me eight, but I suppose it depends on when his meeting ends."

"So...no training tonight?"

"I shouldn't think so."

The girl's lips curled into a small smile as she pulled herself back onto the counter, a smile which the Dr Johnson returned. Despite this small exchange, the two found themselves unwilling (or unable) to speak to one another for the following few minutes while the doctor checked the girl's blood pressure and heart rate. There was something about the whir of the machines in the background which made this almost-silence all the more uneasy.

"So what's all this about not wanting to be a woman? Hold still."

Bree winced slightly with shock as she felt the pinch of a needle being poked into her arm, but promptly pushed the pain aside to continue the conversation with a shrug, a gesture which told Dr Johnson not to press the topic any further.

"Have you ever been to Paris?"

The question seemed to have come from nowhere, and, admittedly, caught the doctor slightly off guard. So her initial response was a stuttered "No".

Aware of the bluntness of her answer, she swiftly elaborated: "But I'd like to some day."

"Me too."

Bree looked up at the sound of the woman forming the beginnings of a word. But almost as soon as she did this, she watched her mouth slam tightly shut.

"I'm getting older. I guess I just hoped by now- I mean, when I'm your age, I'll still be stuck here."

Dr Johnson turned to take in the girl for a few seconds. She was still fiddling listlessly with the gown. Her whole demeanor look forlorn; even her golden brown hair draped sadly over her shoulders like a funeral veil.

"I think that maybe this is something you should talk to Mr Davenport about."

"I already have." mumbled the bionic.

She spoke so quietly that she was half expecting not to have been heard.

"Well, listen to him. He's sacrificed a lot to keep the three of you safe."

"Yeah…"

"I mean it."

"What do-"

"Just listen to him."

Bree found herself feeling a little bad for complaining, although she wasn't quite sure she knew the reason. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to loosen her grip on the fantasy she'd built up. A job, a family, a nice house; everything that Dr Johnson had, she wanted. She wanted more than anything to be normal.

* * *

 **I have to admit that I'm not the biggest fan of some of the chapters in this story, but I'm actually quite proud of this one. Please review to let me know what you think, and what I can improve on, as this really helps me :)**


	7. Control

**Another short one ;) Set just after 'Spike Fright'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

Naturally, she'd been hesitant to meet with him again. In fact, when she'd first seen him hovering at the entrance to the school, waiting for her, she pondered whether she could risk sneaking out one of the side exits without being seen.

It was stupid. Really. Even if what happened the previous night hadn't exactly been his fault, surely that only made it worse? It didn't matter how sweet he was now if he had no control over himself, right? The knot in Sabrina's stomach as she turned to walk away disagreed. She'd said she would see him again, so she would. And if it ended badly, so be it.

"Besides, this is Chase" some part of her brain reminded her "Chase who you liked."

She turned to look at him again. It was hard to believe that he was one of the most powerful people on the planet as he stood playing with his fingers and transferring his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. He looked strangely vulnerable, and the knot spread up to her chest. She felt suddenly protective over him. _Her_ protective over a bionic superhuman.

"Who you _like_ " her brain corrected.

She begrudgingly agreed.

Before she could collect her thoughts, she found that her feet has taken her to the boy in question. He shot her a grin, but it quickly crumbled into a look of concern.

"Sabrina, uh, thanks for giving me a second chance."

And then her body seemed to disregard all of her reason. Because, before she was conscious of it having moved, she found her lips drawing away from his cheek.


End file.
